What More Is Out There?
What More Is Out There?'''Spelled without punctuation as '''What More Is Out There on the film's soundtrack. is the third of six songs from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It serves as the seventh track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. In the film, Sci-Twi sings this while on her way to Principal Cinch's office. As seen in a deleted scene on the DVD, this song was originally envisioned as a duet between Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer, with Sunset's verses focusing on her homesickness for her life back in Equestria. Lyrics :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met ::This school is full of people ::But still I don't belong ::They only dream of winning ::Look at me like something's wrong ::Maybe I'm better off alone ::Will I find what I'm lookin' for ::If I just do it on my own? ::I know there's more that's out there ::Something to fill this hole inside ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I'm not afraid to try ::There's only so much this school can offer ::And I'm not saying that it's wrong ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause I've been searching all along ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all ::There's somethin' out there callin' me ::And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see ::'Cause I know there's more that's out there ::Another place, another way ::And I know there's more that's out there ::And I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... Alternate version |length = 3:33 |key = D major |headercolor = #323E70 |headerfontcolor = #C93E82}} :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met :Shimmer ::Everyone here likes who I am ::And it's not from a magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh ::My friends look past the things I've done before ::But still I miss those quests ::The mythic creatures, magic tests ::High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? :Sci-Twi ::It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed ::But there's something left still missing, something that I need :Shimmer ::I know there's more that's out there ::Maybe folks that need my help ::I know there's more that's out there ::Because I've seen it for myself ::There's only so much this town can offer ::And I'm not saying that's so bad ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause it's a life that I once had :Sci-Twi ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all :Shimmer ::This town is home, this school is safe ::But how can I be home and still feel out of place? :Sci-Twi ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Another world to explore :Shimmer ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Am I wrong for wanting more? :and Sunset Shimmer ::And I can't wait for it to happen ::But what it is I cannot say ::I just know there's more that's out there ::And it's calling out my name ::And I'm searching for the answer ::'Cause I feel I've lost my way ::I may not know what's really out there ::But I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... Notes References Category:Album songs